


纷纭十（二相）

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	纷纭十（二相）

开门的一百毫秒，钥匙穿进门锁，似穿进了心脏，在胸腔里旋转搅拨。

闯进玄关的瞬间唇便默契地贴合在一起，两人都火急火燎，不愿分开，只好一边亲吻一边磕磕碰碰地辗转进房间。  
摔到床上时才算是清醒了点，二宫拉开了点距离，就着月光看被压在身下的人。  
好半晌，相叶有些臊了，被吮吸得晶莹通红的唇笑开问：“看什么？”  
二宫没有回答，只是轻轻吻在了他的左眼上，磨蹭着鼻梁，又去吻他的脸颊。  
相叶觉得痒，笑得更欢，说：“不用像哄女孩子那样的。”  
这下二宫也笑了：“你想让别人把你当女孩，也得先把自己藏好啊。”  
说着就顶胯蹭了蹭相叶，更顶出了些形状。  
相叶被激得忍不住龇了龇牙，鼓气瞪着得意的二宫，直接伸手去摸他，一掌盈满，便理直气壮起来：“明明有人比我更着急。”  
谁知二宫面不改色：“我只是尺寸基数大。”  
相叶只当他又在跑火车，自己也被蹭的早没心情说逞强的话了，一手把二宫的脖子勾住继续了唇舌交战，一手麻利地解开了他的皮带，伸了进去。  
咳，还真不是玩笑话呢。啧。  
二宫深浅叹了两口气，从善如流，奖励般加深吮吸了一下相叶的舌头，也伸手下去帮他。  
他们互相取悦着身体最脆弱的片隅，各自的手和性器在凌乱的动作中有意无意地相碰，似抢着炫耀技巧的机会，势要让对方满足得服帖。  
下身硬得发疼，四肢却渐渐绵软，这下吻就没那么游刃有余了，舌如两尾滞于浅滩的鱼，精神奕奕地跃动却再无章法，不得要领，成了发泄浑身燥热的厮磨，时不时漏出两句难耐的呻吟。  
二宫另一手撑着床，不方便，相叶则占尽优势般单手把二宫摸了个遍，停留在他耳廓上不轻不重地捏着。二宫加重力量往相叶手里冲的动作显然暴露了他被撩拨的程度，但他突然离开了相叶的唇舌，一路往下，隔着衬衫含住了突起位置，舌尖转个圈，齿列微微用力夹了下去。  
“呃啊！”  
相叶一个机灵弓起了背，释放了。  
二宫看着他失神地侧着脑袋喘气的样子，笑了：“还真是跟演的一样。”  
相叶不服，各种意义上的，他一撑腰咬住了二宫的下巴，大口吮吸出羞耻的声音，果然二宫另一只手便卸了力，倒在相叶怀里，任他快速撸动了几下，也泄了出来。  
头脑中的海潮汹涌至石崖，然后慢慢退去，在沙滩上一推，一落，发出细密磨人的声响。  
两人都有些恍惚，身上衣物都只褪到刚好行事的位置，可想而知刚刚的火势有够紧迫。  
相叶低头看看二宫，他静静地伏在胸口调整呼吸，神情似在虔诚倾听着什么声音，眉目又回到了疏朗清明的状态。  
相叶想起夏子说过，这人可是轻易就在酒吧里把女孩子带走的，他不禁揣度了一下这种事情的发生频率，但又觉得此时在意这个毫无意义，他在这种事上也是享乐主义，比起这种解释起来也空口无凭的事，他比较想好好利用属于他们的漫漫长夜。  
于是他捡起了刚才的话头：“也是怪你脚本什么都不写啊，我也只好跟感觉走了。”  
二宫听这话便抬起了眼。  
“嗯？你的意思是，只要我写清楚了，你就会照做？”  
浅色瞳仁里带着些少见的邪气。  
相叶会意笑了：“当然。”  
监督满意地勾起嘴角。  
“Action.”  
他把相叶拉了起来，相对跪着，说：“请把衣服脱掉。”  
演员很配合，三两下扒光了自己，还眼神迷离地帮监督也解决了。美妙的躯体摊在月光下，不需语言，亲吻抚摸便水到渠成。  
二宫把人抱得更紧，贴着他的嘴唇说：“相叶桑，咬我。”  
相叶一愣，把二宫的舌头勾出来轻咬了一记。  
二宫笑出了声，顺势把舌头伸进相叶的口腔深深一吻，手则偷偷绕到他后方试探着戳了戳。  
相叶颤了颤推开他，但也不是抗拒，只是确认，看着二宫深沉的目光，羞赧笑了：“牙白，哈族卡西哇！”  
二宫见他笑得天真无邪，更有想欺负的念头，一把将人放倒在身下，扳开双腿，摸出罐润肤霜来做润滑。  
这片春光相叶自是看不下去了，赶紧双手捂脸，不仅遮眼，还要压住自己嘴里发出的奇怪字节。  
二宫一笑，把他的手牵下去，放到他的下身上，凑近他的耳朵说：“接下来请相叶桑自己来吧。”  
相叶也算是慌了：“这种事？！”  
二宫没再多说，只是握着他的手，带着他揉揉，又加快了后方手指的速度。  
果然相叶的神情很快便陷入柔软。他用纤长有力的指节寸寸抚慰起自己，这里重一点，那里轻一点，或在某一处多照顾几下，继而绷紧了颤抖的小腿，逼自己坚持住进攻这一处，明明已经委屈般皱起了鼻子，嘴里不断冒出粘扎扎的呻吟，手却似蹂躏般加快了速度。  
性器沾着刚才释放的液体在月光下泛光，淫靡的画面达到了极致的艳丽，那人的面容却还是透着无暇的气息。  
真是顺从欲望的好孩子。  
二宫其实不是没有丝毫察觉，相叶的主动和让步，不是出于讨好自己的习惯，也不仅是无所谓，大概是这人早觉出了二宫的感情，甚至看得比二宫表现出来的还要深。  
所以才更放开了自己给二宫以安心吧。  
二宫舍不得他的委屈，当然也已经忍不了了，换过手指，抬起相叶的腿，送上了自己。  
“啊！疼疼疼！”  
相叶终于是停了手，惊得睁大了眼。  
顾不得心疼了，柱体一点点被包裹紧密的感受早侵蚀了理智，二宫安抚般亲吻他的嘴唇，轻声说先忍忍，便深深浅浅地抽送了起来。  
相叶紧攀着二宫的肩膀，仍是忍不住喊疼，但边喊着竟自己动起了腰来适应，全然不顾已经溢出眼眶的泪水。  
“哈……”  
叫喊忽然变了调，二宫明白位置找对了，有的放矢，加大了力度。  
相叶缠紧了二宫的腰身，抻长了脖子，断断续续地：  
“那里不要……”  
“快一点也可以……”  
“再，再快点……”  
抵着侧腰的膝盖正微微颤抖着，身下人的一举一动都是要命的勾引。二宫忽有些害怕，享受过这种坦诚而美丽的对手，往后可是要依赖成瘾的，至少，应该是除却巫山不是云了。  
他将相叶抱起来让他坐于自己胯间，更深的契合，也给他的演员更好的发挥空间，摆动诱人的腰肢。  
一滴汗水晃荡着跌落在嘴唇，二宫贴着相叶的耳朵随着律动发出破碎的命令：  
“相叶桑，接下来，要叫我的名字。”


End file.
